Canary's Company
by LycoX
Summary: It might have been the Arrow Team once upon a time, but now? Now its Canary's Company.


**Canary's Company**

 **Disclaimer: An idea brought on by RayWritesThings of Tumblr. Who was nice enough to allow me to try my hand at it. Hopefully I do the idea justice! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Also features some slight changes cause Laurel definitely deserved way better.**

* * *

There was several things the people of Starling/Star City could count on. Every May for the past 5 years having something truly horrible happening that usually led to everybody uniting cause of how horrible it was, the Hood/Arrow/Green Arrow leaving for awhile for whatever reason. And no, none of the citizens of Star was dumb enough to think that the Green Arrow was an entirely new person. Even if a majority of them thought it was dumb he got on a tv screen or whatever and made his intentions known. Cause its not like he would end up sticking to his guns in the end for whatever reason. Some thought it had to do with a girl too. Another thing the folks of Star City could count on was the Black Canary for an absolute certainty. Her and her team, which quite a few had dubbed 'Canary's Company'. A group that was pretty much born in most people's minds from the fact she seemed to be the most senior member of the thrice named Arrow's team. Though most wondered why the Hell the Black Canary had let Arsenal take the fall for that Arrow dumbass. The very same dumbass almost everyone was willing to play along with in letting him think nobody outside his small circle knew who he was.

Because you had to be a real freaking idiot to believe they weren't the same freaking person! Laurel herself had often been amused by some of the comments she over heard while patrolling or just being her regular self when it came to the team and its members. She knew that most thought Ted 'Wildcat' Grant had only recently gotten involved with them when Brick causing problems and the like. But she had actually known him ever since the third year Oliver had been believed dead. Him and someone named Lady Shiva. Ted, and later Shiva, had chosen to provide her some training to further perfect her self defense skills as a means of paying her back for some legal services she and CNRI had helped him out with when it came to a student of his who had some troubles at the time. And while it had been something of a rough start for her when she started becoming the Black Canary following Sara's second and actual death, though thankfully not permanent, she had gradually gotten the hang of it. And even doing what Oliver hadn't really done for some people like the Elderly. Such as following them to ensure they got to where they were going safely. Same for kids and girls of various ages. Which was one of the many reasons the public loved the Hell out of her. Especially when Brick had taken over the Glades and she and Arsenal had been doing all they could to help out with the issues that had caused.

And like with the Arrow, no one was stupid enough to think Spartan and John Diggle were two separate people. As come on now! The guy had come out into the public right besides the Black Canary and Arsenal when they had the final fight with Brick! Granted, this fact and the fact he had some big ass arms pretty much gauranteed no one wanted to screw with him. Cause if he didn't clock you one, the rubber bullets and knock out darts he had would be what got you. Or Speedy would later on after she came on to the scene and that girl was definitely not one to screw with! Her Arsenal like suit made most wonder if there had been something between the two. A few thugs had found out the hard way not to ask too many questions about it after finding themselves in the hospital a few hours later. Which had definitely helped to provide many reasons to not screw with her in addition to why you shouldn't do so with Spartan. Or the Black Canary herself since no one really wanted a freaking headache! Or that Demon's Heir chick as it was rumored she would just as soon kick your head off then ask you how your day was. A rumor Nyssa herself greatly loved much to the amused exasperation of the rest of the team.

The fact there was a legit action figure of the Black Canary had made Laurel blush like crazy as she never would have expected that of all things! Even her dad had to tease her a few times over it. Stating that he was glad 'Canary's Company' was around as they were all seriously less grouchy then a certain hood wearing guy. And because things with Ra's Al Ghul never went full steam ahead thanks to Lady Shiva and Talia interfering, Nyssa's father still resided over the League and had taken Malcolm's life for trying what he did. Though the damage still had been done considering his chat with Quentin Lance. Even restoring Sara to life as well due to the conversation he knows he'll have with her years in the past. That and actually caring somewhat about Nyssa's happiness and wanting to avoid a take over by the combined might of his daughters. Both of whom had apparently more loyalty from those in the League then he had previously realized. And because of how well liked Laurel's Black Canary persona was becoming, Rory Regan's father chose to send him to her in order to train him to become the new Ragman.

As the man felt this would be the ultimate way to restore honor to the mantle after his own father had felt like he had shamed himself after failing to save some lives during World War 2. Rory himself would arrive during the Summer while Oliver and Felicity were off on their little getaway and basically causing Oliver to look like a liar despite the promise he had made to the people of the Glades and the city itself in general about never leaving them again. It had been a little strange having a guy who's suit was basically magical around but Laurel, Thea, and Digg adjusted as well as they could. The fact he's Jewish appealed to a few and children liked him too cause he gave them fun little rides with the suit's abilitiies. Shiva and Ted would even train him to be a pretty good fighter and if it wasn't for Damien Darhk coming to town, Rory would have gone back home to Havenrock to be its defender. Rumor had it that one of the reasons Damien had come to the re-named city that now called itself Star City was because he wanted to test his luck against the Black Canary. As she had long since proven to be a bit on the formidable side. And it wasn't because of her Canary Cry. Something some crooks honestly preferred to the Green Arrow's brand of beatings.

Which annoyed Oliver to no end later on much to the amusement of Laurel and some of the others. And when he and Felicity had returned to the city to help with the Ghosts problem after Laurel and Thea sought him out, it was rapidly apparent that Rory and Felicity weren't going to be getting along too well. Especially when he saw how she could be around her own mother and thought it was wrong thanks to the fact he had been taught to respect his elders and the like. The fact Oliver had basically taken over as the team leader hadn't set too well with him or others in the city either once he came back. Getting a few on social media and television to speak out about it and it was another thing that annoyed Oliver at the time. It didn't help that Felicity had egged it on either. Further causing issues between herself and the team until the Havenrock Incident. Something that Rory was in full on belief over that she could have easily directed it somewhere else that would have prevented a lot of deaths. The fact he was backed up on that by several others that included Curtis didn't sit well with Felicity at all and since Oliver was too busy dealing with other things at the time, Laurel had taken the initiative to boot her off the team before Rory ended up strangling her.

A decision Oliver would end up agreeing with sometime later. Damien Darhk would also nicely enough be the reason Laurel's actual Canary Cry would be unlocked when he had her frozen during the prison riot/break out. As somehow, the magics he used to keep her in place had managed to set it free and prevent her from being ultimately killed by him. He still managed to pull off a last minute escape but no one else had thankfully died. And when the time came to finally take on Damien Darhk in the streets of Star City, Laurel would be the one to lead the charge with Oliver alongside her. Though he would be the one to end the man's life during the big fight as Oliver didn't want Laurel to have that kind of thing on her conscience. Laurel would also be the reason Digg didn't return to the Army in an attempt to make amends for killing his brother. Going so far as to recommending him to a therapist she knew of to help him deal with the whole thing. He still left the team however until he felt he could be Spartan again. And with Rory in mourning over the loss of his entire hometown and Thea wanting to take a break as well after a few trips into the darkness when dealing with Damien's Ghosts, Laurel and a reluctant Oliver thought it was probably for the best to recruit new members.

Those being Evelyn Sharp, Sin, Curtis Holt, and Rene Ramirez. It'd also be around this time when Oliver finally realized one simple fact. Mainly thanks to the questions he kept being asked about his views on the Black Canary and being told why some thought she was a much better hero and role model to the public. Said simple fact being that while he may have started this whole thing with his father's List, it was no longer his own Crusade anymore. But every single individual who wanted to fight for Justice and the safety of others. Realizing this helped him to finally see that it wasn't Team Arrow anymore, but in actuality, Canary's Company. Even if he did kinda think the name was ridiculous. But there was no way in Hell he was going to mention that out loud! And as he stared at the four new recruits in the latest version of his suit, each of them looking quite nervous or ready to get it going in Rene's case, Oliver found himself looking forward to seeing how they did. "Now, while Lady Shiva and Wildcat are in charge of your fighting skills training with input from the Black Canary, I'm the one who gets to perfect your team work skills." Informed the man in his modulated voice.

"Oh great, this is gonna be fun." Grumbled Rene sarcastically.

Oliver glared at him for that but the man was unfazed by it. "WHO'S TEAM IS THIS!?"

"CANARY'S COMPANY, SIR!" Came the yell from not only Rene but the other three as well while Laurel watched on from the stairs.

"That's right. Now, let's see if you can make it past me and ring the bell behind me."

Laurel could be seen shaking her head and feeling a little sympathy for the four as she knew Ollie wasn't gonna make it easy on them. Though maybe it wouldn't hurt if she helped them just a little… As after all, its not like she couldn't hand Ollie his ass if she really wanted too.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope I did Ray's view of this justice!**


End file.
